


Drunk People (tell the truth)

by amessagefor_you



Series: Cwtch | verkwan [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Exes, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Wonwoo reads too much fanfic, a lot of crying, a lot of fluff, kinda angsty?, meanie if you squint, seungkwan gets drunk, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessagefor_you/pseuds/amessagefor_you
Summary: But Vernon answered this time, only to have the noises of a party pour from the other side. “Sollie!” The voice slurred, and Vernon’s heart felt like a boa constrictor had found it to be its prey as he heard his ex’s voice. “It’s Seungkwan!”“Hello Seungkwan,” Vernon managed, the lump in his throat growing.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Cwtch | verkwan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105214
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Drunk People (tell the truth)

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this is my first fanfic on this site, so I hope it’s okay. I’m still trying to get used to the formatting and everything, so if something is wrong, please point it out! I don’t have a beta, so yeah.

The phone buzzed, hardly distracting Vernon from the video game he was playing. He knew the ringtone, had it engraved in his mind to the point he tapped it out when he was anxious. But that vibration hadn’t sounded in almost two months, and Vernon didn’t want to hear the voice on the other end.

It was only when the vibration ended did Vernon let out a small breath he was holding. He didn’t even know he was holding it, but it didn’t matter. His lungs had air again, and he could keep playing his game. 

Until the phone started to buzz again, the same ringtone, then again, and again, and at that point Vernon had died in the game because the vibration was so consistent.

He was worried now. The person never called this much, not unless something was truly wrong. Not even when they were dating. That word were struck Vernon in his heart as he grabbed his phone, just missing the call. It wasn’t even thirty seconds later before the phone began to ring again, showing the name Vernon hadn’t had the heart to change. My Boo was emblazoned on the screen, with a heart behind it. An orange heart, because he loved oranges, and oranges reminded his ex of Jeju. 

But Vernon answered this time, only to have the noises of a party pour from the other side. “Sollie!” The voice slurred, and Vernon’s heart felt like a boa constrictor had found it to be its prey as he heard his ex’s voice. “It’s Seungkwan!”

“Hello Seungkwan,” Vernon managed, the lump in his throat growing. 

“Sollie, can you pick me up?” Seungkwan asked, and Vernon could tell how drunk Seungkwan was. It never took a lot to get Seungkwan drunk, but Vernon could tell the boy was well past him limits. “I’m supposed to stay here but there’s this guy,” Seungkwan went quiet for a second, and Vernon could only assume he was nodding off. “This guy! And he’s kind of creeping me out Sollie, and I just want to be in your arms.” 

Vernon was quiet for a minute, hearing Seungkwan prattle on about something about aerodynamics and their linkage to fashion design but not actually registering it. There were a lot of ways this could go, from him asking Jisoo, who was probably there to bring Seungkwan to Seungkwan’s dorm, calling Seungkwan an Uber, hanging up on him, or picking him up himself. “Don’t you have a designated driver?”

“No, we all were gonna stay here,” Seungkwan hiccuped. “So nobody is sober!” He giggled. “I want nobody! Nobody but you!” 

Hansol sighed, his decision made when he heard Seungkwan slam into something and let out a soft whimper. “Seungkwan?”

“Yes?” 

“Where are you?”

“I shared my location with you Sollie! It’s never been off silly boy.” Seungkwan slurred. “Soonie, guess who’s on the phone! It’s Sollie!”

“Really?” A new voice said, sounding just as wasted. “Hi Sollie!” 

“Hello Soonyoung,” Vernon responded, getting up to slip on his shoes. He knew seeing Seungkwan would only probably hurt, but he had been Seungkwan’s friend before they’d been lovers, and lovers before they were exes. He couldn’t leave Seungkwan there in good conscience, though he knew his roommate Wonwoo would have said to leave him. “I’m going to hang up now, I’ll be there in a minute.” Vernon could hear Seungkwan whine that he shouldn’t hang up, but he did anyways, going out and locking the door.

Two months ago, Vernon and Seungkwan had broken up. Vernon didn’t know why, but he’d come out of his lecture one day to see Seungkwan with a cold look in his eyes as the words tumbled from his mouth. “I’m sorry Vernon, we need to break up.” That's when Vernon’s world shattered, his boyfriend and best friend looking cold and lost as Vernon burst into tears right then and there. Vernon wasn’t one to cry, but Seungkwan just didn’t look like himself. Vernon almost convinced himself it was fake until Seungkwan ripped himself away from Vernon and walked away. 

Vernon had gone to his dorm and sobbed into Wonwoo, explaining everything and the fact that they’d been fine right before. Wonwoo had told Vernon it wasn’t his fault, and Vernon knew it wasn’t. But it still hurt.

Vernon hadn’t seen Seungkwan since that day. 

He’d distanced himself from his friends so they didn’t have to choose sides (Mingyu, Joshua, and Wonwoo had still chosen his side) and stayed holed up in his room, except for class.

It was only a few days okay Vernon felt okay enough to go out for lunch with Wonwoo. His heart still felt like eggshells, and picking up Seungkwan was not going to help.

Luckily, the location service said that Seungkwan was just at a fraternity house nearby, and Vernon didn’t need to take a bus. Why Seungkwan was at a frat house in the first place, Vernon couldn’t tell you. Seungkwan, though a lover of parties, hated frat houses. 

“Too much can go wrong there,” Seungkwan had said, when Vernon asked, shuddering dramatically. “Besides, you said a new Fast & Furious movie just came out and you wanted to watch it. And I want to watch it with you.” 

Vernon found his way to the house, seeing the lights on and music pouring into the sidewalk where Vernon was. Sweaty mobs of people clung to the walls of the house when Vernon shoved his way in, and internally, he gagged at the smell.

Alcohol, sweat, desire, and so much more made the air heavy and Vernon hated it. 

Luckily, he found Seungkwan quickly. His ex was drunkenly swaying to the music, singing loudly and sipping from a cup that when Vernon got closer, reeked of gin and vodka. Vernon, without thinking, grabbed the cup and dumped it, making Seungkwan whine before he saw who it was. “Sollie! You came!”

“You’re drunk, I wasn’t going to leave you.” Vernon shouted back as Seungkwan latched onto him, making Vernon’s heart spiral down to his toes. “God you reek of alcohol. How much have you drank?”

“So much!” Seungkwan giggled as Vernon began to drag him out of the house. When they got outside, Vernon could see how much thinner Seungkwan had gotten. He looked gaunt, and Vernon’s stomach twisted at the appearance of his ex. He looked like he hadn’t slept either, his hair a mess and dark circles not even hidden by his concealer. “God Vernon, you look so beautiful.”

“Let’s get you home.” Vernon muttered, pretending those words didn’t make him want to melt into a puddle. 

“Can’t we just go to your place?” Seungkwan whined. “It’s closer and - oh shit Sollie I’m gonna puke.” Vernon let go of his ex and let him throw up everywhere that wasn’t him. When Seungkwan was done, Vernon handed him a tissue and let his ex wipe his face off. “I always hate when you see me like this,” Seungkwan muttered. 

“That’s why I didn’t look,” Vernon replied, feeling strangely comforted by the present tense Seungkwan used. “C’mon.” Seungkwan stood, but stumbled, and Vernon grabbed the older boy immediately, pulling him close. 

“You smell the same,” Seungkwan murmured mindlessly. “Like cedar.” 

“Thanks,” Vernon replied, and Seungkwan just nuzzled closer. This was utterly disgusting, Vernon thought, because Seungkwan had just thrown up and now he was cuddling him. But he didn’t move, letting Seungkwan softly sigh into his neck. 

“Hansol, I miss you.” 

“Let’s get you back.”

“Not until I get this out,” Seungkwan responded, still obviously drunk, but determined. Vernon had dealt with drunk Seungkwan enough though, and knew that he wouldn’t rest until he got it out. 

“Then let’s go to my dorm and clean you up at least. You reek of alcohol and vomit.” 

“I do don’t I?” Seungkwan deadpanned. “Ew.”

“Yes ew, now come on.” Vernon helped Seungkwan into his and Wonwoo’s dorm, knowing Wonwoo was out on a date with Mingyu and probably wouldn’t be back until morning.

Vernon felt Seungkwan stiffen and immediately opened the door to the bathroom, letting Seungkwan open the toilet and vomit into it. Vernon went out into the kitchen to grab a towel, running it under cold water. 

Laying the towel on Seungkwan’s neck, Vernon sat against the cabinets. “I’m going to run a bath, get you some clothes, and some water.” Seungkwan just groaned in response, obviously getting back to sober, and Vernon chuckled. “And I’ll be getting you some food. I’m guessing you haven’t eaten.” 

“Just don’t burn down the kitchen,” Seungkwan croaked. Vernon smiled at that, and for a second, it felt like they were back to the way they were two months ago. 

But then reality rushed into Vernon, him sucking in a breath as he stood. “Yeah. Thanks Seungkwan.” He walked over and turned on the shower, then walking to grab a hoodie from his closet that he knew Seungkwan loved and a pair of briefs, plus pyjama pants. 

He dumped that into the bathroom, not even looking in. “Towels -“

“Are under the sink,” Seungkwan responded. “I know Sol.” 

That was one downside of Seungkwan getting drunk. As soon as he threw up, he was indefinitely more sober, but still tipsy enough to forget stuff in the morning. Vernon shook his head as if it would get rid of the thoughts, and made his way into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of instant noodles and beginning to boil water for it. 

He also got some water, with no ice like Seungkwan liked. 

Seungkwan emerged before the water boiled, unable to walk straight still but it was close enough that Vernon didn’t help him. But every bone in his body screamed just to pick up Seungkwan and sit him on the counter, look into his eyes and kiss the daylights out of him. 

It was then Vernon heard sniffles, and looked up with wide eyes to see Seungkwan crying into the counter. “What’s wrong?” Vernon asked, and Seungkwan made a strangled hiccup noise before speaking.

“You didn’t have to pick me up, but you did. You could have left me to throw up, but you didn’t. You remember that I like my water without ice and this is my favourite hoodie of yours - and I still hurt you.”

“It’s fine,” Vernon responded, the lie flirting off his tongue, and Seungkwan shook his head no. 

“It isn’t, it never will be, and I regret every single second. I haven’t seen you in forever, and now I see you when I’m drunk? I call you? Out of all the people in the world I called you. I’m supposed to move on, isn’t that how breakups work?”

Seungkwan was talking to himself, and Vernon tried to zone it out, but it was hard to do when it was about him. 

“But I really love you.” Those words snapped Vernon into fully listening. Here was Seungkwan, sitting at the counter with a snotty nose, in his hoodie, clearly still drunk, but professing his love for Vernon. 

It’s like a jackhammer is hitting Vernon’s heart over and over as Seungkwan stares at him.

“I shouldn’t have broken up with you.”

“Then why did you?” Vernon asked, and Seungkwan’s breath stuttered as he began to sob again. 

“I - my dad.” Vernon froze a little at that, and Seungkwan, now that it was out, just kept talking. “My dad found out I was seeing a boy and told me he was going to withdraw my savings. I told him he couldn’t but he already had because my bank was in my mom’s name - it’s a mess, but anyways, he told me to either break it off with the boy I was seeing or give up my education.” Seungkwan’s voice was cracking as the tea kettle whistled, and Vernon poured the hot water into the ramen.

He was listening, but he was also processing. “And I don’t know, I thought he wouldn’t know but somehow he found out I hadn’t. I couldn’t pay for lab equipment and nearly failed a huge lab in organic chemistry. Then my mom was upset when she saw I was failing, and my dad started yelling. I broke up with you the day after because I didn’t want you to be dragged in or my dad to find out it was you. But I was also being selfish and choosing an education? This makes no sense does it?” Seungkwan laughed bitterly as Vernon placed the cup of noodles in front of him wordlessly. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Vernon asked softly. “You know I would have understood.”

“I knew you’d worry,” Seungkwan sounded so small, and Vernon made a note this conversation should have probably been done while both parties were sober. “And you have so much going on I didn’t want to burden you. As I thought of it, all I was in your life was a burden. And I didn’t want you to deal with anymore, but it hurts so badly Sol. I can’t look at the colour red without crying, I can’t eat, I don’t know what to do.” 

“Apologise. And explain this when you’re sober.” Vernon offered as Seungkwan ate a little bit of the noodles. “I’ll take the couch tonight. You take my bed.”

“No -“

“Yes.” Vernon was firm, and went over to situate the couch, still trying to process everything. “Goodnight Seungkwan.” 

“Don’t I get a goodnight kiss?” Seungkwan pouted, making Vernon look up, wanting to scoff. 

Then he saw how Seungkwan’s tears were still falling, and the resigned smile. If even drunk Seungkwan knew Vernon’s thought process, they knew he would need time to process it.

So Vernon gave in this once, hoping the kiss would help resolve something in his brain. 

It was simple, a chaste kiss that Seungkwan didn’t try to push. But even that simple action caused Vernon’s heart to begin a marathon, his blood rushing to dust his cheeks. 

He could see Seungkwan smile at the feeling of Vernon just being close, and the older boy traced his lips softly. “I missed that so much,” he murmured before seeming to snap out of it. “Well um -“

“Goodnight.” Vernon went to the couch and slipped under the blanket, hearing Seungkwan shuffle away before his door closed.

Vernon tiptoed in an hour later though, to see Seungkwan laying sprawled on his back, and Vernon shifted him so he was on his side. Then he grabbed the Advil he had in his bedside table, putting it with the glass of water he’d brought in.

Then he went to sleep on the couch, or at least tried to. His thoughts were like a skipping stone though, forcing Vernon to follow the ripples. 

Seungkwan was many things, but he was also undoubtedly the most honest drunk Vernon had ever encountered. He could remember the first time Seungkwan got drunk and had cried for hours over the fact he didn’t know who he loved more, Beyoncé or Vernon.

Vernon personally took that as a compliment. 

But that would also mean everything Seungkwan had said was right, that he missed Vernon, that he regretted it, and that he loved him. Vernon knew Seungkwan - he had since they were in first grade and Seungkwan ate sand as a joke then threw up on Vernon’s head.

He knew he loved Seungkwan in fifth grade.

He asked out Seungkwan their junior year, and they’d been together since. He didn’t know how his dad had found out, but he knew that Seungkwan’s dad was traditional, rigid, and not even slightly open to the fact his son may be gay.

He didn’t even like when Vernon came over, the time he had scoffed and called Vernon a halfie replaying in Vernon’s mind. 

That was one of the only times he saw Seungkwan get angry, yelling at his father and practically storming out of the house. Honestly, Vernon was surprised Seungkwan’s dad would even consider still paying for Seungkwan’s education. His mom must’ve pulled some string to make it work.

Seungkwan’s mom had known, and she also hadn’t cared. Her son was happy, and she was too. 

Vernon turned over on the couch, his mind occupied on thoughts of Seungkwan, his Seungkwan, the little puzzle pieces that made up his now-ex boyfriend swimming behind his eyelids when he closed them. It wasn’t the first time he lost sleep over Seungkwan, but usually, he was much less aware of Seungkwan’s everything.

Maybe it was the words, or the fact Vernon’s heart was weak, but he knew he’d already forgiven Seungkwan. How could he not? He’d known something was wrong, but he didn’t want to push it. And he thought it was him, that Seungkwan was finally tired of Vernon being there. 

Seungkwan had texted him afterwards, saying it wasn’t him. After that, Vernon hadn’t messaged Seungkwan. He didn’t want to, knowing he would deal with hurt. 

Before Vernon knew it, sunlight was filtering through the room, the rays hurting his eyes and head. He heard the doorknob rattle a little a while later (he didn’t know how long, he’d begun to play a game on his phone to distract him) and saw Wonwoo ducking in, who in turn looked surprised to see Vernon in a cocoon on the couch. 

“Hey,” Wonwoo managed. “What’re you doing out here?”

“My bed is occupied,” Vernon muttered. 

“Did you have a one night stand?” Wonwoo asked, sounding surprised. 

“No,” Vernon replied, seeing Wonwoo go over towards his bedroom curiously. “I wouldn’t do that.”

“Why not?” Wonwoo went to open the door, but as his hand landed on the knob, the door cautiously swung open to reveal a messy Seungkwan. His hair was sticking up oddly, he had a drool line, and somehow, Vernon thought he looked beautiful. “Oh hell no.”

“Hi?” Seungkwan managed, cowering under Wonwoo’s glare. 

“Get out.” 

“Sorry,” Seungkwan managed, folding in on himself. “I think I called Vernon drunk.”

“Get out, I don’t want to hear an explanation.” Wonwoo said sternly. “You can’t crawl back after two months and expect Vernon to be fine. It’s taken us forever to even get him to eat, and I don’t want you to reverse our progress.”

“You know I can hear you right?” Vernon interjected, but both of them ignored him. 

“I’m sorry,” Seungkwan finally looked at Vernon, and Vernon could see tears in his eyes again. “Um, Vernon, if you want I’ll take you for coffee to apologise for being an inconvenience.”

“You can treat me to coffee instead.”

“Don’t steal my free coffee!” Vernon squawked, making them both look over at him. “I’ll meet you at one Seungkwan.”

“At our place?” Seungkwan asked, looking scared to even call it that in front of Wonwoo, but Vernon just nodded. 

Seungkwan then left, and Wonwoo looked at Vernon. “So, what happened.” It wasn’t a question, but Vernon shrugged it off as if it was one. “Hansol.”

“He called me drunk,” Vernon muttered. “And then he got to talking about our breakup.” 

“And?”

“He said his dad found out,” Vernon felt his bottom lip wobble, and Wonwoo took him into his arms quietly. He’d dealt with Seungkwan’s father sometimes, and it was safe to say Wonwoo didn’t like him either. “And his dad withdrew his college funds until he broke up with me.” 

“Oh Vernon,” Wonwoo muttered, pulling Vernon in. “Do you trust his words?”

“He’s an honest drunk,” Vernon laughed, wiping his tears away roughly. “And my heart says to forgive him, but I don’t want to go through this again if it happens.” 

“Well, if it makes you feel better, me and Gyu will be at the café conveniently.”

“I’m sure Soonyoung and Jihoon will be there too,” Vernon sniffled. “Seungkwan needs his emotional support tiger.” 

“And Seungkwan probably needs you too.” Wonwoo sounded resigned, because he knew as well as Vernon that Vernon was going to the coffee house and would probably cry. “Just bring tissues and forget your wallet.”

“Such a good friend,” Vernon laughed before seeing the clock on his phone. “It’s already noon?”

“Time flies when you’re having a crisis over your ex,” Wonwoo joked, and Vernon rolled his eyes. “You know I don’t like what he did. But I also trust you. If you think he’s genuine, and that he wants to make it right, then follow your heart.”

“I guess reading those romance fanfics came in handy,” Vernon laughed. 

“What can I say? There’s always angst in romance.” 

“Right.” Vernon pulled himself up, and changed into a t-shirt and pair of joggers, and on second thought grabbed a jacket. 

He didn’t even bother brushing his hair or putting on makeup, instead running his fingers through his hair. 

Wonwoo somehow already had his boyfriend at the door when they were ready to leave, and Mingyu waved, immediately launching into a story about Wonwoo breaking the microwave in Mingyu’s room in hopes of making Vernon smile. Vernon only knew that because Wonwoo let him tell the story without trying to decapitate him. 

They got to the café and Vernon took a deep breath, coffee grounds mingling with fresh pastries. He hadn’t been here since before the breakup, and he had kind of missed it.

He pushed his way in, immediately relaxing before he heard a shrill scream. “Hyung!” Vernon looked up to see Chan practically vaulting over the counter to tackle him, and he didn’t even steel himself, so they crashed down in a tangle of limbs. “I missed you!” 

“Hi,” Vernon muttered awkwardly. Chan laughed happily, snuggling into Vernon’s shoulder. 

“You’ve been gone for so long! Did you know I got a boyfriend?”

“Finally,” Vernon beamed, and Chan sputtered. 

“Finally? I’ll have you know I made the first move - wait a minute!” Chan’s face lit up, and he snapped his fingers. “That’s why Seungkwan ordered two drinks!”

“Oh he’s here?”

“Yeah! Oh wait I’m still pinning you down, sorry! But yeah he’s in his booth that you two shared - are you two back together? If you are we should have a double date!”

“Chan,” a new voice said, and Chan looked up to see Jihoon. “You might want to get off him, your boyfriend is getting jealous.” Chan just laughed and scrambled off Vernon, helping him up. “Kwan’s in the corner.” 

Vernon nodded, dusting himself off and making his way over to the table he knew so well. Seungkwan looked up when he sat down, his hands wrapped around a mug that Vernon knew contained an iced americano - Seungkwan just liked the feeling of a mug. 

He looked good, and it made Vernon feel way underdressed. He was still wearing Vernon’s hoodie, but he had on jeans and his makeup looked nice. 

“I’m sorry,” were the first words launched from Seungkwan’s mouth, and Vernon raised an eyebrow. “I shouldn’t have called you, I know you’re probably completely over me and hate me - don’t worry I hate me too - and I have no idea how much I told you last night because I remember you made me water and I was so happy about the water -“

“Slow down,” Vernon uttered, and saw Seungkwan deflate a little. “What coffee is this?”

“A latte.” Seungkwan muttered. “The cinnamon roll one you like.” 

“Thanks.” An awkward silence stretched over them while Vernon looked over Seungkwan. His hands were shaking and it was obvious he’d been crying, even though the makeup tried to conceal it. 

“What did I say last night?” Seungkwan finally asked, looking at Vernon. 

“You told me you were sorry, that you loved me, you regretted it, and that your dad had found out.” Seungkwan’s face drained of all blood as Vernon went quiet, and Seungkwan just nodded. 

“Yeah. That’s all true.”

“I knew it was, you tell the truth drunk.”

“You just know me too well,” Seungkwan muttered, and Vernon watched as Seungkwan deflated a little more. “And I really am sorry. I didn’t think, it was such an asshole move, and I lost you. I’m only guessing you’re here to tell me goodbye, you know? It’s been two months.” Seungkwan’s voice caught, and he took a sip of his coffee.

“It’s been two months and I didn’t have the courage to talk to you,” he continued. “I couldn’t tell you, because you’d worry. You’d insist that we could work this out but you have so much on your plate all the time. I just study fashion, while you’re a computer science genius who programmed an entire game for fun. And it’s not fair to trap you with me. I know my family, especially my dad, is an awful situation, so -“

“Did you really break up with me because of that?” Vernon asked, his voice even surprising him, and Seungkwan looked up at him. 

“It was a lot, I’m sure drunk me told you most of it.” 

“Drunk you was just crying into his noodles. I want to hear this from you. Did you break up with me because you thought you would burden me?”

“Yes,” Seungkwan answered after a split second of hesitation. 

“After we’ve been friends for how long?”

“Look I know I was stupid,” Seungkwan choked out. “And I’m not asking for you to take me back, you can slap me or whatever. I just want you to know that I still do actually love you, and I regret it.” 

“Then come here so I can slap you.” Vernon said seriously, and was surprised when Seungkwan actually stood up, walked over, and leaned down, letting Vernon have perfect access to his face. 

Vernon hadn’t really wanted to slap him, but now he was kinda tempted to slap Seungkwan, just not with a hand. 

So instead of that, he grabbed Seungkwan’s (his) hoodie and yanked him into a kiss. Seungkwan immediately made a confused squeaky noise, but melted and kissed back. 

Vernon could tell Seungkwan thought this was a goodbye kiss, a kind of thank you, but Vernon was determined it wasn’t, pouring all of his feelings into that one kiss.

When Seungkwan pulled away, his face was burning red. “Jesus Ver -“

“I still love you too,” Vernon blurted. “And I still want to be with you.” Seungkwan froze, and Vernon smiled a little. “We won’t go back to normal immediately but I want to be your boyfriend again.” 

“Even though -“

“Even though you were dramatic.”

“And -“

“And an asshole, yes.” Vernon saw Seungkwan’s lip wobbling again, and sighed softly. “I love you.”

That caused Seungkwan to let out a wail that made the entire café turn towards them, and Soonyoung stood up to come over, Jihoon holding him back. 

Seungkwan tackled Vernon and for the second time that day, Vernon was on the café floor with a koala on him. Except this time, it was Seungkwan, and he was soaking through Vernon’s shirt with tears.

“I’m sorry.”

“I already forgave you,” Vernon soothed. “Don’t worry Boo, you’ll pay me back.”

“How?”

“You’re going to pay for my textbooks next semester, that’s how.”

“Hey!”

“I’m kidding!” Vernon laughed as Seungkwan punched his chest lightly. “Just take me on a date. Romance me again.”

“What a sap.”

“You love me.” Vernon said confidently.

“That I do.” Seungkwan smiled, getting off of Vernon with a small groan. “Jeez, I didn’t expect you to tilt back.”

“You tackled me!”

“Sorry.” Seungkwan bit his lip, and Vernon just ruffled his hair, having stood up with Seungkwan. 

“It’s okay. Thanks for getting drunk.”

“What? Why?”

“Because otherwise I wouldn’t know the truth?” Vernon asked, and Seungkwan nodded. 

“That’s true.”

“But next time, please don’t fixate on the fact I made you water.”

“You know I can’t control it,” Seungkwan pouted, and Vernon’s breath caught in his throat. 

“I know.” And he did know, he knew everything about Seungkwan, inside and out, and knew the next time he got drunk, he wouldn’t have to call Vernon because Vernon would already be there to walk him home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I really don’t know how to end stories, so I hope it was suitable! I hope you enjoyed too, kudos and comments are my lifeblood so please consider leaving one (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)♡


End file.
